


A Sweet gift

by Ra_chelB



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Blindfolds, Chocolate, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I can't write them not being absolutely sweet to each other, I just love them don't @ me, Johnica - Freeform, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnant Sex, Protective John Deacon, Sex and Chocolate, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, sheer heart attack tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/pseuds/Ra_chelB
Summary: February 1975, newly wed and soon parents John and Veronica are together on tour in America with the band.John wants to make a special gift to his wife, and his bandmates have a nice, sweet idea.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	A Sweet gift

**Author's Note:**

> I was still feeling bad for interrupting these two in the Johnica week’s fic and wanted them to finish properly ;)  
> I wanted to make a lil something spicy for both Ronnie’s birthday (11th Feb) and Valentine’s day! I highly doubt I’ll ever write something like this again in the next future, but I wanted to give it a try anyway! Thanks for all your support!  
> (Idk if Ronnie was with them on tour, but the band played in Toledo on 11th Feb and Waterbury on 14th Feb for real!)

February 1975, USA.

It was the first time she celebrated her birthday in the USA, on tour with his band, it was her first birthday as mrs.Deacon as well and the last one for them as only a couple, since she was almost three months pregnant. Also, Valentine's day was just three days after her birthday. 

John rubbed the back of his head, deeply lost in his thoughts. This had to be special, really special. 

"Deacy, did you set the amps?" Brian's voice woke him up. 

"Uh? Ehm, yes, everything's ok." He plucked a couple of strings on his bass and the sound reverberated in the big hall. 

Brian nodded and plugged in his Red Special, beginning to tune it. 

"Thinking about Ronnie's birthday again?" 

John shrugged. 

"I really don't know what to do, we play both today and on Valentine's day, I feel a bit stuck." He murmured. His newly wed wife was now wandering in the city with Mary while the band had a soundcheck. 

"What about two epic shags after the concerts?" Freddie popped in, wearing his black and white leotard, casually stretching on the stage. 

"Mate, we always do that… I mean…" he blushed, grinning widely while trying to hide his red face. 

"Yes, got it. Romantic stuff and all those cheesy things you always do." Roger squeaked while sitting behind the drumset.

"We could dedicate her a song today and another one on the 14th, I think that's cute…" Brian proposed.

"Yes! We'll play John's song!" Fred laughed out loud, soon joined by Roger. 

"We can't, she's pregnant now! He didn't Misfire!" 

John groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"Ok, ok, enough jokes. John, there are three days of stop between Toledo and Waterbury, then we'll move right to Boston." Freddie calmed his laughs and tried to help. 

"Maybe you two can take a little vacation, I think you just have to ask the tour manager…" 

John seemed to glow up all of a sudden, that was a wonderful idea, why didn't he think about that? 

He jumped up and hugged Fred, thanking him for the advice.

The same evening they all played happy birthday to Veronica during the concert, then John during the night proposed her to take a little relaxing vacation in the city, before joining the band later in the next one. 

And so they spent three days in total relax, enjoying the hotel's thermal pool and discovering every corner of the city as a normal couple on holiday. 

Even if she was enjoying it a lot, Veronica was indeed proved by the tour and John was more than happy to see her finally resting a bit, she really deserved it for her birthday. He covered her with attentions and love, dedicating all of himself to his wife and the incoming baby. 

Ronnie wasn't showing much yet, but her movements were already slightly clumsy and during the night she asked more for cuddles than real sex, which was ok for John until the day before Valentine's came. 

It was the night before their departure for Waterbury that he decided to open the little box the boys gave him before leaving, trying not to be seen by Ronnie. 

"For a special Valentine, have fun! ;)" said the ticket on the box, written by Fred with Brian and Roger's signatures added at the end. 

His cheeks flushed red as he found a silky red blindfold and a little jar of chocolate cream. That was going to be a fun night indeed. 

"John, what's that?" Ronnie chimed behind him and, when he turned to look at her, his jaw dropped. 

Veronica was leaning on the doorframe, wearing an elegant piece of black lingerie. Nothing too complicated, just lacey panties and a bra, but the way the transparent drape under the bra slightly parted to frame the delicate shape of her growing belly drove him insane. 

His eyes trailed from her breasts that struggled to fit in the bra, to the thin stockings that made her long legs seem even longer. And she was all for him. He had to swallow to contain himself.

She noticed his stare and felt her cheeks burning, she's never wore such a sexy complete and actually felt a bit embarrassed. 

"D-do you like it? Mary told me it would've been… a good idea for Valentine's day… I mean, it's- a bit inappropriate, maybe…" 

John came closer and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, shutting her stammering. 

"Remind me to thank Mary, you look absolutely divine…" he whispered and soothingly trailed a hand on her tummy. 

"I don't think we're going to do anything appropriate tonight, love." He added and her eyes met his, while she already felt her heart racing. "If that's ok for you, of course…" 

"Mmh, sure. What's the plan?" She asked, beginning to feel turned on by her own curiosity. 

John picked out the things from the box, placing them on the bedside table.

"A little gift to make our Valentine's special… and consider this also a birthday gift." He grinned, seeing her widened eyes and flushed cheeks. If he was a little worried she wouldn't have liked it, now all his doubts got blown away by her glowing and eager smile. 

Ronnie pressed her body against him and began playing with his shirt's buttons.

"I can't wait to discover how you'll use that chocolate then…" she teased. 

"Aren't you a little too dressed up, John?" She began unbuttoning his shirt, leaving hot kisses on his neck, and he already felt a grip in his pants as she let the shirt fall on the floor and placed a hand on his chest. 

"Wait, Ronnie!" He took her wrists to stop her. 

She gave him a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Let me… let me take care of you. It's for your birthday, after all." He whispered and gently laid her down on their bed. 

Then he began with a kiss on her lips and trailed down to her neck, her collarbones, leaving small kisses on her breasts, the bra still on. She let out a sigh as he got on his feet again, leaving her on the bed, but then she saw he went to take the blindfold and the chocolate jar. 

"Can I cover your eyes?" He asked kindly, reassuring her with a caress on her cheek. Sure both of them couldn't wait to heat up the night, but he wanted to be sweet with his wife and do everything slowly, almost as a tantric ritual. 

Veronica nodded lightly, losing herself in his greenish eyes before going blind. He kissed her once again and tied the cloth behind her head. 

"You right?" He asked again.

"Yes." She smiled widely, now absolutely thrilled by what was about to come. Ronnie trusted John with her whole life and she was sure until deep down her core he was going to make her touch the stars with his love. 

As soon as she lost her sight, John slowly awakened all her other senses. He opened the chocolate jar and put a bit of chocolate on his lips, then kissed her deeply, allowing her to taste the sweetness on his lips and his tongue. While she ran her hands through his long, soft hair, he trailed his fingers on her body, carefully unclasping the bra and freeing her breasts. 

She felt his hands disappearing from her body all of a sudden, but she could still feel his presence on the bed next to her.

"John?" 

"I'm here, love. Ready?" He asked, and even if he didn't say what she had to be ready for, she could smell the chocolate's scent. "Tell me if it's still too cold… or if you want to stop." 

"Ok, but I highly doubt I'll ask you to stop…" she replied with a smile, her heart racing in her chest.

"Mmh, I just want you to feel good." He murmured in her ear, while he began smearing some chocolate on her collarbones and then lower, on her breasts and around her nipples. John warmed up the cream with his hands' warmth, but it was still chilly enough to send a shiver down her spine. 

Ronnie left out a loud gasp as she felt his tongue suddenly running on her skin, feeling warm and wet. He went on licking her chest, nibbling and sucking the soft skin of her boobs, hearing her quick breaths turning into soft whimpers while the taste of her skin mixed with the chocolate's sweetness. 

With the index, he traced a little circle of chocolate around her belly button and began placing soft, gentle kisses on her bump.

"I love you." Escaped while a genuine smile raised on his lips. 

Veronica felt a huge warmth growing in her heart, as she knew all of this was much more than just sex. There was more lust than the usual, yes, but the real love for their small family was always there, filling their hearts. 

"I love you too…" she whispered, smiling at him even if she couldn't see him.

John took off her stockings and put some chocolate on her legs, focusing on her thighs. 

He dove on her skin again, licking off the chocolate from her and leaving small bites and hickeys on her inner thighs. As he got nearer to her sex she let out a loud moan grabbing the sheets, and he felt terribly hard in his pants. He took off his trousers to remain in boxers and let out a relieved sigh, but he had to resist, reminding himself his task to pleasure her slowly and completely, without hurry. 

He placed his hands on her hips, slipping his thumbs under the hem of her panties. Ronnie felt them warm and rough, with the hotter spot where he was wearing the wedding band. 

"Can I?" He asked, and she had the urge of peeking under her blindfold to look at his pleading eyes.

"No, no, keep that!" John chuckled, reaching out to stop her hand. 

"Fine, I'll keep it!" She giggled back and linked her fingers with his.

"You won't regret it." He growled, using his free hand to take off her already wet lacy panties. He waited for a moment, so she wouldn't know when he'd begin. And when he did, it was a sudden surprise for her, who let out a moan as he slowly licked her folds. 

He didn't use the chocolate this time, wanting to taste her bare, pure, as if her scent was sweeter than chocolate itself. 

The hotel suite filled with her voice, moaning and calling his name, as she blindly felt his hot tongue inside of her and then his long, rough fingers one after one, with the new sensation of the burning ring on his left hand. 

She was used to look at his sweet grey eyes staring at her, but this time she abandoned herself to every sensation he gave her, all the other senses enhanced under his touches. 

"John, oh God, I'm-" she let out breathlessly, reaching out to grip his hair, as he held her arm with his free hand, knowing he was there for her. 

"Come for me, Ronnie." He moaned as well, trying to hold back the orgasm that was already building inside of him. 

She arched her back as the wave of pleasure shook her whole body, crying out loud John's name and unravelling herself around his fingers. 

As she tried to collect her breath, John raised to kiss her and she tasted herself mixed with the scent of chocolate. She couldn't hold it anymore and, in a quick gesture John wasn't fast enough to stop, she took off her blindfold. 

As their eyes met, Ronnie grabbed roughly John's wavy hair, diving her fingers in his scalp and keeping him closer as if she wanted to fuse with him in a breathless sloppy kiss. 

John had to pull away to let out a groan and she felt his hardness pressing against her, noticing he had still his underwear on.

"Fuck, John why are you still…?" 

"Sorry, you- you're right…" she helped him taking off his boxers and, when her small hand wrapped around his pulsing shaft, a loud moan escaped from his lungs. She stroked him up and down a couple of times, while he leaned his head on her shoulder, breathing fast against her skin as his hair tickled her tits, low whimpers coming out from his throat. 

"V-veronica, I want… I need to be inside o-of you…" his voice trembled and she nodded, kissing his jaw.

"I'm all yours, love." She smiled and he adjusted himself between her legs. He admired her once again, placing his hands on her belly in a protective, instinctive gesture.

"Tell me if I hurt you, ok?" He asked, a wave of worry passing through his eyes. 

"I will." She nodded with a smile, reassuring him. Ronnie loved the worried and protective look he always gave her, as he wanted to be sure she was ok and comfortable, and his desire was even stronger now that a new life was growing in her as fruit of her love. 

She clenched her fingers on his skinny back as he plugged in with a groan, and moaned back in response. 

He began thrusting slowly, trying to not hurt her, and resting his forehead against hers. 

Their synched breathing filled the air once again as they moved as one, fusing together once again, this time in an hotel's bedroom miles and miles far from their home. 

"John, please, faster…" she panted and he quickened his pace, pinning her in the mattress while he rocked his hips against hers. Streaks of sweat ran down his temples as his hair stuck on his forehead and fell between them, tickling Ronnie’s shoulders with his hazel waves. 

His deep grunts mixed with her heavy sighs and she squeezed his arms, asking for more.

“John… John…” she breathed her husband’s name, getting closer to her second orgasm of the night. 

Above her, John let out helpless moans and chanted her name as a mantra, getting closer as well. His head spun, her voice roaring in his ears and he thrusted harder, hitting her deeply. 

“R-ronnie, I’m... “ his voice cracked.

“Yes, yes!” she shouted back, bucking her hips as forward as she could against him. 

He moaned again, louder than before, and his whole body shook as he came, soon followed by his wife.

John collapsed on the bed next to her, closing his eyes for a moment as his head spun and his lungs asked for air. Then he tangled his skinny legs with hers and wrapped her in his arms, both feeling each other's hearts pounding in their chests. 

Ronnie kissed him softly once again, running her hand on his shoulders, and he slowly caressed her bump. 

"Happy early Valentine's day, my lovely husband." She whispered in a cheeky grin.

He quickly dipped his index in the chocolate cream and poked her nose, giving her a tooth-gapped smile in exchange. 

"Happy late birthday, my lovely sunshine!" 

"Why are you so damn cute, John?!" Veronica laughed out loud, resting her forehead on his. 

"Shower?" She suggested.

"Definitely." He nodded, and left a kiss on her chocolate covered nose before helping her up.


End file.
